Guiding Light
by 9aza
Summary: G1 AU. A prequel to Starlight. While exploring Shockwave's tower, Ravage discovers a trapped Seeker and his connection to Acid Storm. A songfic inspired by Muse's 'Guiding Light.' Cover art by mucun on deviantArt.


A/N: OMG, I wrote a prequel! This story gave me a lot of trouble, but I hope you all like it.

Unlike the other stories, this oneshot will not focus on Sunstorm's feelings for Starscream. Instead it will explain Sunstorm's connection with Acid Storm. Why? Because I felt like it.

A special thanks to Jesus Luvs Everyone for editing and for allowing me to use some ideas from our roleplay. :3

Cover art by mucun : / / mucun. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=48#/d2dy4k7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Guiding Light**

"_Let go of me!" Starscream screeched as he tried to push Sunstorm away, but to no prevail. The clone was strong, and Starscream was quickly weakening._

_Sunstorm knew why Starscream was struggling to leave his grasp, but he couldn't force himself to let him go. He watched, paralyzed by horror, as Starscream burned - no, melted- from his touch. The scent of melting paint and metal filled the room._

_There was a bright light, and Sunstorm released Starscream._

_The screaming still continued, but Starscream was offline…_

_Oh. _

_Sunstorm was screaming…_

**Emergency stasis lock in three… two… one…**

**XXX**

'_Pure hearts stumble_

_In my hands they crumble_

_And fragile and stripped to the core_

_I can't hurt you anymore'_

**XXX**_  
_

He didn't remember what exactly happened after Megatron shot him with his fusion cannon. He only remembered that he was punished, and the resulting pain was a hundred times worse than the fusion cannon. Sunstorm didn't know how long the pain from his punishment lasted, but he was glad that it was over now.

Now here he was, in solitary confinement, with most of his protective armor gone and with automated guns ready to fire at him if the gold Seeker tried to escape.

"Sunstorm," said Shockwave's voice over the intercom, "I want you to perform a task for me."

Sunstorm looked up and nodded.

"Excellent." A little door opened and a small cage was pushed through. "Now open the cage and take out what is inside."

The clone opened the top of the cage and pulled out something that was moving, something that was _alive_.

It was petro-rat, and it was squealing in pain. Sunstorm wanted to let it go and was about to, then Shockwave shouted, "Do not let go of it! If you do, you will be punished again!"

Sunstorm offlined his optics and kept them offline until the squealing and squirming stopped.

Why did Shockwave make him do that? What was the point? It was cruel and sadistic.

Sunstorm didn't understand, but he was grateful about one thing: that it was a petro-rat he killed and not Starscream.

**XXX**

"_Was there any point to that Shockwave?" Megatron asked, annoyed that he was called to watch that failure of clone melt a petro-rat._

"_Yes, Lord Megatron, it was a test to see how much time it would take for Sunstorm's touch to kill something small."_

"_I see…but while his ability is useful, the clone is still unstable," said Megatron._

"_I know, my Lord, but if I can fix Sunstorm or replicate his ability, it would be useful to have this information."_

**XXX**

'_Loved by numbers_

_You're losing life's wonder_

_Touch like strangers detached_

_I can't feel you anymore'_

**XXX**

_Ravage wandered around Shockwave's lab while Soundwave and Megatron spoke with the Guardian in a different room. This was his first time back on Cybertron since waking up from stasis on Earth as well as the first time Ravage explored Shockwave's domain without Soundwave around to keep him from entering certain areas. Now he understood why those areas were restricted. They were filled with disturbing experiments that made Ravage want to purge his tanks._

_Still, the Cassetticon pressed forward, his curiosity winning over his squeamishness, and soon made it past the most grotesque of the experiments._

_Then Ravage noticed an open door and went through. Inside was one of the Rainmakers, Acid Storm, and he was looking into a room through a large window._

_Ravage crept quietly toward Acid Storm's side and peered through the window. In the room was a gold Seeker who was sitting in a corner._

"_His name is Sunstorm," answered the trineleader of the Rainmakers to Ravage's unspoken question._

**XXX**

Everyday, it was the same thing.

Shockwave would send in something, sometimes a living thing or a simply a type of metal, and Sunstorm would always end up touching it and watching it melt.

It was a lonely existence, but Sunstorm grew to accept it. Sometimes though, he wished he could have seen what the outside world had looked like before his imprisonment.

**XXX**

'_There's sunshine trapped in our hearts_

_It could rise again_

_But I'm lost, and crushed, and cold, and confused_

_With no guiding light left inside'_

**XXX**

_That was not the last time Ravage caught Acid Storm watching Sunstorm. The Cassetticon did not visit Shockwave's lab often, but when he did, he would always find Acid Storm in the same place._

_Ravage would always join Acid Storm, and they would watch the mysterious Seeker in silence until it was time for him to return to Soundwave._

"_How do you know him?" Ravage asked, breaking the silence._

"_I met him not long after I was first brought online," said Acid Storm._

_The silence returned and Ravage was left wondering how old Sunstorm must be._

**XXX**

Sunstorm was recharging when Shockwave woke him up over the intercom, "Sunstorm, I have a few surprises for you today."

The Seeker shuddered. He was afraid to ask what these surprises would be.

A bigger door opened this time, and Shockwave's drones entered, dragging in three Seekers, one green, one blue, and one yellow. All three were struggling to get out the drones' grasp, and fear filled their optics.

Typical reaction, but the odd thing about these new Seekers was that through it all, they never made a sound.

Sunstorm was intrigued by them, he never had sentient visitors before, and felt the urge to get closer to them, but he pushed the feeling away. For now.

The drones pushed the Seekers onto the floor before taking their leave. Once the door was closed, Sunstorm walked slowly towards them.

The green Seeker saw the other approaching and immediately stood in front of the other Seekers, while taking on a defensive stance. This Seeker didn't trust Sunstorm to be anywhere near his trinemates.

Not that Sunstorm could blame him.

**XXX**

'_You were my guiding light_

_Hmmm whooaa .._

_(Whooaaaaa oooooh ..)'_

**XXX**

_It was on Ravage's next visit to Sunstorm's room that Acid Storm finally told the Cassetticon more about who Sunstorm was and his connection to the Rainmaker._

_Ravage never knew what it was about Sunstorm that always made him return. He was just a Seeker who obviously did something wrong and was being punished for it by being cut off from the sky. Though, it was odd that Sunstorm didn't display any of the symptoms of Sky Hunger, nor did he display signs of insanity._

"_Sunstorm can't yearn for what he has never experienced," said Acid Storm quietly._

_Ravage's optic ridge rose. __Was Acid Storm telepathic like Soundwave? "What do you mean?"_

_To the quadruped's surprise, Acid Storm spoke again, "Sunstorm was created in this building, and he has never left it. He's never seen the sky."_

"_That doesn't make sense. Is there even an area here big enough for him to fly properly?," asked Ravage._

"_No," answered Acid Storm, "he's never even activated his thrusters."_

_Ravage gaped at the trineleader's words. "Why…"_

"_Sunstorm is a clone of Starscream's and is my brother."_

_Ravage's optics widened. "I didn't know Starscream had a brother…"_

_Acid Storm's optics for the first time left Sunstorm and he looked at Ravage. "I am not Starscream's brother. I am only Sunstorm's brother."_

"_I don't understand," replied the bemused Cassetticon._

**XXX**

"Sunstorm, meet your new 'roommates'," said Shockwave, "The green one's designation is Acid Storm. The yellow one is High Voltage and the blue one is Cumulus. They are clones, respectively, of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker."

Sunstorm didn't know what to say. He thought he was the only clone alive; he saw the deactivated corpses of his predecessors after he was first brought online. But here were three clones and one of them a clone of Starscream's, just like him. Did that make Acid Storm his brother?

Sunstorm took another step forward and lifted his servo to wave at the new clones.

Acid Storm mistook this as a sign of aggression and within seconds had Sunstorm pinned on the ground.

"NO!" Sunstorm shouted, "Let go!" He didn't want to hurt this mech like he had Starscream.

Acid Storm's grip never wavered, which was odd. Shouldn't he be trying to get away from Sunstorm after the initial touch?

Sunstorm turned his helm to look at his fellow clone and saw that Acid Storm was fine. There was no look of pain. No stench of paint and metal burning.

**XXX**

_Shockwave's log:_

_The most interesting thing has occurred: Sunstorm touched another living being without harming it. It just so happened to be one of his fellow defective clones, designation: Acid Storm. Acid Storm's biggest defect, as well as his trine's, is that they are mute. I am not completely sure what went wrong with their vocal modules. It is easily fixable, but at the time I discovered that not only were they mute, but none of them seem to have inherited the Elite Trine's special abilities, I believed they were expendable and decided to use them as a test to see how effective Sunstorm would be against several mechs._

_While Acid Storm's survival was a break though, I was a bit disappointed by the outcome. After the initial hostility, the clones seem to have gotten used to each other's presence. Acid Storm and Sunstorm have been especially close. I may have to separate them soon. I can't have Acid Storm attached to more mechs than necessary if he is to be an effective addition to the Decepticon Army. But first I must make his trine new voice modules and take care that Acid Storm doesn't end up sounding like that traitor Starscream._

**XXX**

_'And comfort and warmth can't be found_

_I still reach for you_

_But I'm lost, and crushed, and cold, and confused_

_With no guiding light left inside'_

**XXX**

_Ravage couldn't believe it. The Rainmakers were clones of the Elite Trine! All this time he believed that they were just typical Decepticon Seekers that worked for Shockwave._

_Well, it did explain why Acid Storm called Sunstorm his brother._

_"Then why are you out here and he's in there?"_

"_Shockwave didn't want us to get attached to him. Also he hasn't repaired Sunstorm yet, he promised me he would, but now I'm not sure he ever will…"_

"_What makes you think he won't?" Asked the metallic panther._

"_Sunstorm has been in there since before you and the others left Cybertron four million years ago. My trine was released not long after Shockwave lost contact with the Nemesis."_

_Ravage didn't know what to say to that._

"_When we left, Shockwave told Sunstorm that we were dead. That he scrapped us for spare parts. That is why I am not allowed to interact with my brother," Acid Storm explained bitterly._

**XXX**

Sunstorm never touched High Voltage or Cumulus. He was too afraid of hurting Acid Storm's trine. Sunstorm wondered what it was like to have a trine. Was it nice to have someone watch over you while you watched over them? Sunstorm wanted to believe so.

Sunstorm may never have a trine, but at least he had a brother. Acid Storm, being the only one who can touch him, would interact with him the most. He taught the gold Seeker little games he made up and would sometimes let Sunstorm read from his data pad, which he took when he explored Shockwave's library before his imprisonment.

Acid Storm never spoke, but that was okay, Sunstorm always seemed to know what his brother wanted to say or what he was feeling.

The two trusted each other completely, they would even recharge together, and Sunstorm could always tell Acid Storm anything… Well, almost anything. The gold Seeker was too shy to share his feelings about a certain Seeker with anyone, including Acid Storm.

One day, their world became lonelier. Shockwave's drones entered the room and grabbed High Voltage and Cumulus.

Acid Storm tried to pull them off his trine mates, but to no avail and was quickly pushed roughly away.

Sunstorm wanted to help, but with the automated guns constantly trained on him, he would die before he could.

Once they were gone, Sunstorm went to Acid Storm and helped him up. Acid Storm held onto Sunstorm tightly as he sobbed silently. Sunstorm hugged his brother and said, "I miss them too, but a-at least we still have each other."

Acid Storm nodded, but continued to hold on.

For the next week, Acid Storm stayed by Sunstorm's side. More than usual, that is. It was like he was afraid that Sunstorm would disappear too if he left him for even a moment.

**XXX**

_Shockwave's log:_

_The operations were successful. Both High Voltage and Cumulus are recovering well, though they long for their trineleader. They won't have to much longer. I have finished Acid Storm's voice module and now just need to perform the surgery._

_Separating Acid Storm from Sunstorm might prove to be difficult. They seem to have gotten even closer since I had the others taken away. But that is of no importance, no matter what, Acid Storm will leave Sunstorm._

**XXX**

While they recharged, Acid Storm awoke when he felt someone shoving his arm. He looked at the culprit and saw Shockwave and his drones.

"Acid Storm, come with us," said the Cyclops.

The green Seeker shook his helm stubbornly.

"If you do not come peacefully, I will kill Sunstorm," added Shockwave.

Acid Storm's optics widened. No, he didn't want his brother to be killed like his trine! He offlined his optics and nodded.

Shockwave looked pleased. "Good, now come Acid Storm." With that said, Shockwave and his drones began to exit the room.

Before following them, Acid Storm un-subspaced his data pad and placed it next to his brother. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," and was gone.

When Sunstorm was beginning to wake up, he reached out for his brother, but felt nothing. Weird. He onlined his optics and saw that Acid Storm wasn't next to him. He quickly sat up and looked around the room, but saw no one.

"Acid Storm? Where are you?" Sunstorm called out. It was a waste of time, but Sunstorm didn't care. "Acid! This isn't funny!" Yelled the gold Seeker, who was starting to become desperate.

"That's enough, Sunstorm," said Shockwave over the intercom.

"Shockwave, where is he?" Sunstorm asked angrily, "Where is my brother?"

"Gone. He has joined his trine mates and will be used for spare parts," answered Shockwave.

"Frag you!" Sunstorm cursed for the first time, "I hope you get the worst punishments the Pit has to offer!"

There was no reply.

Sunstorm looked at the ground and saw the data pad. Acid Storm's data pad. He picked it up and held it close to his chassis.

Acid Storm was gone and was never coming back.

**XXX**

"_I did not want to leave Sunstorm alone again, but I did not want him to die either," said Acid Storm sadly, "As you can see the surgery was a success and I was reunited with my trine."_

"_Then Shockwave trained your trine to be the leaders of Cybertron's Seeker squadrons in the Elite Trine's absence and basically made you his on-call bodyguards."_

_Acid Storm nodded._

"_But it's a little funny," said Ravage, with a slightly lighter tone, "that you, a scientific mech, had a data pad of the Scriptures of Primus."_

"_It gave me some hope at the time. Now..." Acid Storm replied, "I don't believe in Primus anymore."_

**XXX**

'_You're my guiding light_

_You're my guiding light_

_And there's no guiding light left inside_

_There's no guiding light in our lives'_

**XXX**

_It was a little while before Ravage visited again, but he knew this visit was going to be different._

"_He hates it here," said Ravage._

_He was usually seen reading the data pad, walking around the room, or praying, but now Sunstorm was lying on the ground. He wasn't recharging, just staring blankly at the wall._

"_I know," said Acid Storm, "He doesn't belong here."_

"_Of course he doesn't," snapped Ravage, "What Seeker does?"_

"_He does not belong with the Decepticons. Shockwave waited too long," said Acid Storm._

_"Too long for what?" He asked._

"_Shockwave is going to fix Sunstorm tomorrow. Well, I'm going to fix him while Shockwave supervises," clarified the Rainmaker, "But Sunstorm hasn't been taught Decepticon values or how things work here. He hates harming other living creatures and will never truly understand why we do it. Sunstorm needs to leave this place and the Decepticons."_

"_Are you suggesting that he join the Autobots?" Ravage growled._

_Acid Storm glared at the quadruped, "No. I am saying that he should leave before he is dragged into this war."_

**XXX**

Sunstorm didn't even bother getting up when he heard the door to his prison open. There wasn't a point to do so anymore. Whatever it is will get curious and eventually touch him and die. It was the same routine over and over again. Except on the days Shockwave would experiment on him.

"So you've just given up now, huh?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Sunstorm got up and looked at the speaker, muttering, "A cyber-cat?"

The cyber-cat hissed at him, "I am as much a mech as you are! I am not a real cyber-cat, Sunstorm."

"Sorry," muttered the Seeker.

"Do you want to leave this place?" asked the mysterious mech.

Sunstorm nodded and then quirked his helm to the side, asking, "Why do you care?"

"It doesn't matter. Just carefully listen to what I have to say."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You're as paranoid as Starscream," murmured the mech, "but that may be a good thing in this case."

"You didn't answer my question," pointed out the clone.

"Why would I bother to trick you if you're already trapped in here?"

Sunstorm didn't have an answer to that.

"Glad we have an understanding. Now listen, Shockwave is planning to repair your fusion reactor and when he does, he'll let you out of this room more often…"

**XXX**

_Acid Storm was smiling as he watched a familiar ship leave the docks without authorization from the monitor room._

_Sunstorm really did it. He escaped the war._

_The green Seeker got up and left the room. It was time to work on his alibi._

_Later, Acid Storm stood in front of an angry Shockwave._

"_I know you had something to do with this! You were on monitor duty when he escaped, and it was your trine's ship he took!" Shockwave accused._

"_Sir, you know that I've never once contacted Sunstorm in nearly four million years. As for the rest of your accusation, I wasn't in the monitor room when he escaped. My trine needed my help with some Autobots and the ship he chose was simply a coincidence," said Acid Storm coolly._

_The Cyclops glared at the Rainmaker. "You will be punished for leaving your post."_

"_Understood, Sir," said Acid Storm._

_Once Shockwave left, Acid Storm smiled. He would never prove that the green Seeker planned this with Ravage._

_But it was a bittersweet victory. Acid Storm knew he will never see Sunstorm again. Not as long as his trine was still in Shockwave's clutches._

_The Rainmakers may never be free, but at least Sunstorm was, and to Acid Storm, that was what mattered most._

* * *

A/N: Does Sunstorm ever learn that Acid Storm wasn't killed the night he disappeared? Will he ever see him again? Is Acid Storm even still alive after 'Resistance' takes place? The truth is I don't know. This is most likely the last I'll write about this certain storyline, unless I get inspired by Muse again. But if anyone wants to take a shot, just ask me first.

I know that in 'Undisclosed Desires' Sunstorm tells Starscream that he was the first mech he's touched without hurting him, Sunstorm meant that Starscream was the first he's touched post-operation.

Again, thank you Jesus Luvs Everyone for letting me use aspects from our roleplay... Though in it, Sunstorm and Acid Storm aren't brothers and they eventually did hook up.

Thank you Wannabe Nightmare for giving me names to use on the other Rainmakers.

Thank you BackgroundRobot-11 for finally convincing me to look up TF wiki.

Please read their stories.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review.


End file.
